The Last Night
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: Song fic, Kabuto swore that Anko would never spend another night in pain. He kept his promise dearly.


_In Loving Memory of Damien Jermont._

_

* * *

_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
_

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

Kabuto opened his bedroom door to answer the urgent knock. He was blown when he saw Anko standing there, cut and beaten, clutching her side. Her arms were completely covered in scars, some old some new, but all held a story of pain-filled night.

She smiled at him when their eyes finally met. "Hi…"

He didn't reply, only stepped aside to allow her entrance into his bedroom. The smile stayed on her blood cracked lips as she limped into the orange faded room but her chin started to quiver as the door closed.

This had been a routine even before Anko had joined Orochimaru's ranks. Anko, current Kunoichi of Konoha and neighbor of Kabuto Yakushi, would come to him, the only person who could see past her pain, whenever Orochimaru's coldness became too much for her. And he never turned her away.

_I just came to say goodbye__  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

"What happened** this** time?" he asked.

Words that she was so use to hearing from him.

She laughed a little. So empty. "I fell down those fucking **stairs **again."

Words she was so used to saying.

A small tear started falling down her face.

Kabuto turned her around, but her eyes were already closed so that he wouldn't be able to see the pain building up in her dark brown orbs.

She scoffed "Stop looking at me like that. I'm fine, really." She was wiping tears off her face as she spoke. She removed his arms from her. "Sorry I got to you so late, but it's not going to be a problem anymore. I promise."

_But I know it's a lie_

He grabbed her as she started to walk out; he saw her eyes and immediately knew her mind.

"What are you planning?" he asked harshly, somehow hoping she wasn't entirely serious.

"Don't worry about it." There was no emotion in her voice.

"Anko," He pushed her as gingerly as his fear allowed into a wall. "Stop it."

"That's what I'm going to do if you let go of me!" She screamed while breaking from his grip.

"Are you going to kill him?"

She gritted her teeth, her eyes angry. She wanted to.

"Are you going to kill **yourself**?"

She pushed him away "Kabuto just…stop! It's the only thing I have left to make it all stop! I don't want to go through this anymore!"

Kabuto's fist clenched. Orochimaru, that bastard. He thought that he had the automatic right to just throw her around whenever he wanted.

Well not tonight, not if he had something to do about it.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be _

"Stay here tonight, sleep on it." He begged.

Anko stared at him. They had spent so many nights like this together, usually in his room or somewhere Orochimaru would never think to search. One small occasions, she'd show him physically just how grateful she was for his labors; she knew Orochimaru put him through Hell whenever he discovered what they had done.

He lifted her face to his and took her lips into a soft kiss. "Please?"

"Mmm…" she slurred as a response.

They began the process of taking each other's clothes off, a process Kabuto enjoyed intensely. It was like entering a new house: there was always something there that you half expected to see. In Anko's case, it was bruises and bite-marks that ran over her stomach and C-cupped breasts, Orochimaru's.

Anko was jealous of Kabuto's flawless skin. He had the ability to heal himself, to make all the pain bestowed upon him go away, an option she would never have. But he always took her pain away, even for just a moment.

"Ahh..." She moaned as he opened her legs and entered her like he had done countless times.

His smiling eyes stared deeply into her passive ones. "I won't let him hurt you next time."

_The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything You need me to be_

"You promise?" she panted has his thrusts picked up speed.

He nodded through his sweaty hair. "Yes."

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

She was asleep now, something she deserved after all she went through. He twisted the locks flowing down her shoulders in and out of his fingers in continuous patterns. How long had this whole thing been going on?

He sighed and thought back to the days when he was still studying medical nin-jutsu in Konoha with his adoptive father and how he had the apartment beside hers. He'd sit by his window and watch Anko every second he was home. One of the teenagers favorites was when she dressed and undressed, causing his first lust fest to begin. He also would keep his window open for the nights when she and her parents got into fights filled with angry disputes, all ending with a male voice calling Anko a whore and a door slamming.

She always refuged through that window while his father was working late in the hospitals. Back then, it wasn't too awkward when she fell asleep on his lap or put on one of his nightshirts to keep warm.

I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be okay you're fine

She hated her parents so much. More than she hated Orochimaru, the beatings he put her through, and even Kabuto when he pushed her to aggravation. They always told her she was nothing but an over dramatic teenager who would end up on a street corner.

If it wasn't for Kabuto, that nerdy, sadistic little prick, she would have probably believed them.

He had been the one she gave her virginity to one warm night during Indian summer, the one thing she never regretted. He was the one who convinced Orochimaru to take her back in when her parents died, promising that he would be responsible for her.

She never admitted she loved the medical Nin, but she made it clear every time she gave him her body.

_But I know it's a lie _

He never openly stated that he though Anko as more than a bed buddy, but whenever he thrust his own chakra and life into the injuries that would kill her, he didn't have to.

But he had to get her out of there.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
_

She was woken a few hours later by light shaking and a gentle whisper singing, "Anko."

She turned on to her back and blinked to better adjust to the dim light. Kabuto's smiling lips and a gleam on his glasses stood out. "Get dressed, there's something I need to talk to you about." He kissed her forehead lightly and stepped into the shadows to secretly survey her.

She gave her body one more minute in the warm covers before letting the goose bumps take over her as she searched for her clothes, knowing the entire that Kabuto's eyes were watching her hungrily.

"Follow me." He said when she finished. And as always, she did. He led her quietly down the many hallways of the current base they were living in until a light breeze of cold night air blew kisses onto her bare shoulders. They stepped onto the cliff that was the exit and entrance of the hell hole behind them.

He turned to her with a devilish smile. "Let's leave."

She gave him a confused smile. "Pardon?"

He seemed very excited. "Exactly what I'm saying. You and I can leave this place, and start a life somewhere where Orochimaru will never find us."

"Kabuto, that's just insane. Orochimaru is out to conquer the world, no matter where we go, he'll find us eventually."

"Maybe, but I'll worry about that."

_If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on _

He held out his hand for her to take. "I'll keep you safe from the monster."

She looked up at him, the boy she had grown up with, the one she had given herself to, the one who had put his life on the line for her countless times. She trusted him, that wasn't the problem, but would she really be free if she went with him?

She stared at his hand, the warm, inviting on she always held on to.

She met his eyes again and smiled. "You're so crazy."

He smiled in reply and waited for her warm touch but instead was greeted by a cold, dark one.

Anko gasped as Orochimaru brushed up directly beside. "Now where did you think you could go young lady?"

She gasped as his dark eyes stared into her and his cold fist connected with her face.

"Anko!" Kabuto screamed as she and Orochimaru disappeared over the cliff side. He wasted no time in stumbling after them.

She rolled over and over the rocky ground until she rolled onto smoother land and her head hit with a tree. She didn't have time to get use to the pain before Orochimaru landed in front of her. She tried to stand but could only manage to sit up, her knees together and both her hands supporting her head which was bleeding heavily. _  
_

_Tonight…_

He walked lingerly to her, almost predatory like. He laughed as he said, "You're so ungrateful Anko. I let you into my humble home and you try to run off. Well my dear, I will only take such betrayals only once. This is the last night you'll spend alive." His fist lifted, hissing snake springing from his sleeve ready to strike. "Goodnight."

_Tonight!_

Everything was too fast, but she did slow down long enough to close her eyes, praying that Kabuto wasn't watching.

"ANKO!"

She could feel the screaming reptiles sink their bloody fangs into flesh but she felt no pain. She heard a light yelp but didn't even have the strength to let one out. She opened one of her eyes and the scene before her caused adrenaline to fire her senses.

Kabuto had his back pressed to her body, the fangs meant for her biting into his arms and legs. He was trembling, holding back the pain for her sake.

He slowly glanced back at her to see if she was okay, blood running down the corner of his mouth. He smiled in relief when he saw that she was virtually unharmed. He then put on an angry face to stare down the man who dare tried to take his woman's life away.

Orochimaru stared in amazement at the beaten Kabuto. He knew from the beginning that he held some kind of feelings for Anko but never anticipated on how strong they were. The boy smirked at him and whispered, "Gotcha…bastard…"

Those words fueled his anger. He made the snakes throw Kabuto up and sling him into a rocky area behind them.

"Kabuto!" Anko screamed, forcing herself to stay concious.

He looked so dead by the way his body was twisted from falling into the rock garden, but Orochimaru knew that the boy had more strength that most knew, a fact proven when his head slowly lifted to scowl at the Snake Sannin.

He chuckled and walked to him, more snakes surrounding his arms to finish off the former medical nin. He was leaning over him now. "I guess our poor little Anko is going to have to watch me kill you…" the snakes wrapped themselves around Kabuto's arms and neck. "Pity, I was hoping to do it the other way around-!"

Blood shot out of his mouth from the sharp rock Kabuto had lunged into his throat before he could finish.

I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why

"Oh…my…no…Kabuto?"

He must have heard her mousy plea for he looked up at her as Orochimaru's body and snakes crushed him. "I won't let h-him hurt you…next time."

Tears, red from the blood on her cheeks, fell bleakly down her dirty face. "You promise?"

His eyes began to close as the life left his body forever. "I…promise…"

_The last night away from me… _

The last thing she saw before blood blinded her was a thirteen year old Kabuto sitting on a porch railing, his legs swinging and orange popsicle juice running down his arm as his attention focused as a slightly older Anko walked up the stairs in a tad too tight T-shirt. He broke the thawing treat in half and handed one of the sticks to her.

_Away from me_

His smile forever plagued her mind as she took it.


End file.
